A Mother's Final Prayer
by pinkpower
Summary: A life for a life. So what would happened if she had never gone through with it? Manny oneshot. Implied JayManny. Teen pregnancy. Character death. Rated M just to be on the safe side.


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

**Warning: This story contains several topics that could offend such as: teen pregnancy, abortion, and religion—though, I hope none of it is too preachy. I'm sure a lot of us Manny fans wondered what would happen had she not gone through with the abortion. This might not be your ideal Manny-Keeps-the-Baby, considering there are several holes I left in on purpose, like whether or not adoption is an actual choice in the matter. In general, of course it is, but I wanted to see Manny become a mother.**

With a million thoughts rushing through her brain, Manny Santos could only feel apprehension and confusion for what she was about to do.

It may be that Emma had been correct when she had spoken up for the child's life—the child's presence that continued to grow in Manny—no matter how unwanted it was by anyone. Then again, Emma had spoken as a lovechild herself, and was therefore incapable of seeing anyone else's point of view but her own—not that Manny actually blamed her. On the other hand, how could Emma possibly know what was going through Manny's mind; she couldn't comprehend the fear of becoming a mother, and at that, a mother that would fail her child.

Despite her convictions against abortion, Emma had shown up that day at the clinic as Manny's true best friend.

Manny just couldn't become a parent at the age of fourteen with barely a ninth grade education. She had no money to speak of, except for the pathetic twenty dollars that been stashed away in her piggy bank over the years. And Craig was not fit to be parent more than she was. Sure, babysitting Angie gave him experience, and he was okay with Jack, but Emma couldn't always bust through the door like Super-girl and save the day. Plus, Manny wouldn't be able to give her baby parents that loved each other. (Of course, though, Craig would nobly pretend for the baby's sake.)

Besides, being a good parent wasn't something that was easily learned from books.

Then, why didn't Manny go through with the abortion? She had weighed all the pros and cons in her head, and the cons had eventually won out. But when the doctor had called to her in the softest voice, "Manuela, it's time."

Manny could only look to her mother with tortured and lost brown eyes, pleading for forgiveness. She shook her head, "I can't."

Julietta gave a sympathetic nod to her precious baby girl (that had lost her innocence long before she was ready), and did what moms do best: she told Manny that everything would turn out okay, even though she didn't quite believe that herself.

* * *

Manny had announced that her baby was still within her to Emma and Craig. Both had been exceptionally pleased with this bit of information—maybe ecstatic could describe their reactions better.

"You could at leat try to contain your excitement," she said, forcing a laugh as Emma and Craig took turns hugging her.

"You did the right thing," Emma smiled, very much approving of her friend's decision. "I'm glad you have the courage to do this, Manny."

"Yeah, but you don't have to do this alone." Craig said, with an encourage grin. "We're in this together, I promise. I'll be the best dad ever."

Manny nodded. "I know you will, Craig."

Emma and Craig seemed so sure about all of this, and overly happy, yet Manny only felt numb. She could only hope that she made the right decision—not for her, but for the unborn child.

* * *

"Look—do you see the little bump?"

"What a slut."

"She's getting so fat. Loser."

"I heard that she even did it with that Toby geek."

Naturally, she had become Degrassi's most hated pariah, and it wasn't even for having the nerve to consider aborting the kid, but sleeping with Craig behind Ashley's back (even though they had sex all the one time). And what a change, too. A second ago all of Degrassi hated Ashley's guts for simply kissing Sean, and being high apparently wasn't a good enough excuse. But Heaven forbid Manny spends the night with the guy she actually loved. Oh, no! Then, all of sudden, Ashley is friends again with Paige, and all is forgiven. Besides, at least half of the student body was sleeping around with people they probably didn't really like when already in a public relationship with someone else. Hypocrites.

Every cloud has a silver lining.

Manny had found salvation and support amongst the people that really mattered: Emma (of course), Craig, JT, Liberty, Toby, and surprisingly Sean, which also meant that Jay, Alex, and Towerz (also as Liberty's current boyfriend) would inexplicably feel compelled to help Manny through such a rough time, not that any of them would admit it. They did care about Sean, and Sean's other friends were sort of important to them.

"You're always have us, Manny," JT said, giving Manny a reassuring smile. He pat her back as Liberty and Toby nodded in agreement.

"So, you forgive me, then? About the whole Sulley thing?" Manny asked.

"You bet!" JT exclaimed.

* * *

Mister Santos had been expectantly furious with his only daughter for committing such a horrible act, and stomped around the apartment, yelling at the top of his lungs how he had somehow wronged the Lord, and that this was payback. Three weeks later, Joseph only watched as Manny helped take care of Jack (without Craig this time) and realized that she had possessed the maternal instincts of a Momma Bear. She was radiant and gentle with children, and had the makings of the best parent. He was still upset with her, and still secretly considered shipping her off to a nunnery, but Joseph had to trust that his daughter would do the right thing.

"I'm still not happy with you," he grumbled to her, as they sat on the couch.

"I know," Manny murmured miserably. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

"I worked and sacrificed my whole life so that you could have a better life than I did. And then you run off with the first boy that so much as glances at you, and get pregnant. I have never been more disappointed." Joseph then stopped as tears began to trickle down Manny's cheeks; she had been doing this a lot lately. He knew she was scared of all of this, and his negativity wasn't helping anything. "You are just so young and. . . Manuela, I just wanted you to have the life your mother and couldn't, but you've always had a kind heart. I've raised you to be strong—that's why I know you're doing the right thing."

Joseph hugged his daughter closer, afraid to let her go. He just wanted to protect Manuela from everything.

"I'm sorry, Manuela. I failed you." Mister Santos wept into Manny's shoulder.

"No, Daddy," she replied in her saddest voice. "This is my entire fault. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

* * *

"_Hush now, my Angel_

_Sent from above_

_And I will keep you safe here_

_Forever in my arms_

_Can be anything you wanna be_

_Scrape and scar, I will lift you off the ground"_

Manny smiled as Craig strummed the strings of his guitar, and sang to their daughter. He stopped when the song was over, amazement and wonder in his eyes.

"Well?" Craig asked. "What did you think?"

"I liked it, but I think I would have liked it even more had your daughter not been kicking the whole time like mad," Manny replied, gently rubbing her stomach. "Yep, she's definitely going to be a musician when she gets out."

"You think so? I don't care. She'll be wonderful. See? I told you it was going to be a girl." Craig chuckled as he put his hand to Manny's stomach.

"That still doesn't make her Angie's little sister," she countered with a smirk. "She knows who her father is."

Craig grinned.

Manny and Craig decided to stay friends throughout the course of her pregnancy. She knew the ache in her soul for him night never go away, but the baby deserved parents that loved each other in the fullest extent, and she didn't want to force Craig into loving her just for the sake of it; that would never sit well with her. But, the two did make fantastic friends, and had grown closer than ever. Craig loved Manny, just not in the way she would have wanted.

* * *

Jay Hogart, on the other hand, had been a completely different story. He wasn't smooth like Jimmy, charming like Craig, sweet like Sean, smart like Toby, or even as funny as JT. Just different. Manny had grown accustomed to him always hanging around like a sloth whenever Sean was there. In a weird way, the two had grown close. When Jay was around, Manny didn't feel so alone. Or afraid. He was about the only person in school who didn't treat her like a fragile, little girl who was incapable of getting her own glass of water just because her stomach was the size Asia, or a bimbo boyfriend stealer.

To him, Manny was just Manny, a girl who nobody really understood.

"You're still kinda hot," Jay winked, taking a bite of an apple.

"Um, thank you?" Manny laughed, a faint blush coloring her olive cheeks. "What makes you say that?"

"I don't know. It's true, though. Although, you're bump is interesting all on its own, and sure, it takes off hot points, but other than that, you've still got a pretty smile." Jay commented. "Maybe beautiful is the word I'm looking for here."

"Are you hitting on me?" Manny inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm single, you're single." He said.

"Um, you're with Alex," Manny replied, smiling brightly at Jay, thinking he might be joking.

"Not anymore. I dumped her. We're better off friends."

"What made you think that, nitwit?" She asked, shocked.

"Let's just say I've been realizing some things since you came into my life." Jay answered, and then left the lunch table.

"Wait, what?" Manny thought aloud, watching Jay walk away. She shot a glance at Sean. "Do you know what he meant?"

Sean shrugged; smirking a little bit, and then took a sip of his milk. "Not a clue."

Manny was glad to have Jay as friend, even though there were plenty of times where she just wanted to wring his neck.

* * *

All of her friends had been wonderful to her, dealing with her frequent mood swing, and not gagging when she ate chocolate and mustard at the same times. They supported her 100% through all six months.

Wait a minute; you say there three months left of Manny's pregnancy? Well, you would be completely right on that, but you see Manny had gone into an early labor at the beginning of her seventh month. The doctors did everything they could to keep the underdeveloped baby in Manny for as long as they could, but Manny was still underdeveloped herself—in other words, a child giving birth to a child.

Eventually, the decision was made that Manny must give birth if there was any hope of giving the child just might survive in a proper incubator.

"C'mon, Manny! Push! You're almost there!" Emma yelled as Manny dug her nails through her arm.

"I can't do it! I can't do it, Emma!" Manny cried, followed by a hellish screech.

"Yes, you _can_, Manny!" Emma exclaimed.

The baby finally made her way out, not crying, but still alive.

"Manny," Emma whispered, "there she is. She's beautiful."

Manny smiled softly, murmuring, "Emma. . ."

"Yes, Manny? What is it?"

"No—my daughter. Emma Julietta Santos." She allowed her eyes to flutter shut, releasing Emma's arm as she pressed her back against the hospital bed.

"M-Manny? Manny!" Emma called out, frantically shaking her friend's shoulders.

Manny fell asleep and was never to awake again.

Seconds before her death, Manuela Santos had prayed to God to save her child's life if He would take hers instead. A life for a life; an even enough trade. Emma Julietta Santos would not be sent to Heaven before she even got a chance to really live if Manny had anything to say about it. And so, her prayer was answered.


End file.
